Techno-Organic Wars- Sacrifices, Love, and War
by Optimal Prime
Summary: Neutrabots land on Earth to help out the Primabots. But is the Neutrabot team leader getting more than what he expected for?


On Cybertron, there are three races: Primabots, Megacons, and Neutrabots. There are teams of those races. Such as for the Primabots there are teams from P-T Alpha to P-T Omega. And so on. The team N-T Beta is one of the Neutrabot teams. In that team exists: Arachnibolt, Diagnostic Drone, Warriocron, and the team's on board computer, Shogun. This team never thought they go to such great lengths to save P-T Alpha.  
  
It was noontime in Death Valley, and the desert was really hot. It wasn't a matter to the Primabots though. They had inner cooling systems. Air Razor was at the computer in the central control room. She was checking the weapon status, making sure the weapons were all in perfect shape.  
  
"Ah, no malfunctions! Maybe I'd ought to take the day off and just relax!"-AIR RAZOR  
  
She took the elevator down to the personal quarter's shaft. Then out of the elevator comes Submautilus.  
  
"Hi Air Razor. So, early bird catches the computer?"-SUBMAUTILUS  
"Whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"-AIR RAZOR  
  
Air Razor wasn't too shocked to see Submautilus up at 12 in the afternoon. Since that's when he always slept to.   
  
"Get out of my way. I want to go to my room and read one of my books."-AIR RAZOR  
"Books? What could you possibly want with books?"- SUBMAUTILUS  
  
Air Razor gave him a snobby look and went inside the elevator. And Submautilus exited the base to take a walk outside. Air Razor reached her quarters and hopped on her bed. She was reading the book, "Energon Crystals of Wrath." When she was about to open the book. The computer turned on and said, "WARNING, ENGINE CORE MALFUNCTION".   
  
"Uh oh! I'd better get down there quick!"- AIR RAZOR  
  
She raced down the stairs with great speed. She finally got to the engine room, which was placed near the mantle of Earth. Air Razor got touched the engine. And it was very hot. So she opened a panel, which led to the inner room of the engine.   
  
"Ouch! No wonder why it's hot! Energon liquids got inside here!"-AIR RAZOR  
  
She quickly got out the energon sponge, and cleaned the mess up. The engine still wasn't cooling down. She noticed what the problem was.   
  
"Energon crystals are poking through the engine core!"- AIR RAZOR  
  
Air Razor didn't know what to do. She new her spark would go offline if she got near the engine core while it was damaged. So she launched it from the engine room and destroyed it while it was in mid-air with the cave's guns. The base did temporarily go offline. Which probably sent out the distress signal to Cybertron.   
The Primabot Elders back on Cybertron saw that red glowing light, which was representing the core of the P-T Alpha base, went offline. So they decided to send Neutrabot, N-T Beta, to go with supplies to help out the Primabots on Earth. N-T Alpha was already doing a job on another planet.   
  
"Hm, perhaps you are right Radicus, sending Neutrabot team N-T Beta would be the best idea. After all, N-T Alpha and N-T Omega are off on different planets doing odd jobs for both Primabots and Megacons."- PRIMABOT ELDER SINDICUS  
"Of course I'm right! The Primabots need supplies! And N-T Beta are the only ones that can do it! Does anyone else here disagree with me?"-PRIMABOT ELDER RADICUS  
  
The other Primabots discuss about themselves of whether or not they should disagree with Radicus. No one speaks.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."- PRIMABOT ELDER RADICUS  
  
N-T Beta is called to their base on the Neutrabot satellite. Primabot Elder Cindicore speaks to them. She tells them why they're needed. The leader of N-T Beta speaks.  
  
"All right Cindicore, we'll do it. We'll take the cargo to Earth."- ARACHNIBOLT  
  
He took the other team members into the N-T Beta starship. They put the cargo inside the cargo bay of the ship. It was two hours later before the ship actually launched from the Neutrabot satellite. The ship faced many a challenge going through the space between Cybertron and Earth. The ship entered our solar system from the top, to avoid the asteroid belt. It was going to arrive with the cargo safely, except for one thing, the Megacon Elders told Killtron that N-T Beta was going to Earth with supplies for the Primabots. Killtron gave orders to Powersurga and Groundray to shoot down the ship.   
  
"Hurry up! That ship must not deliver that cargo to the Primabots. They must not get that cargo if we're ever going to win this war!"- KILLTRON  
  
"Yes ma'am."-POWERSURGA & GROUNDRAY  
  
They both agreed and activated the lasers. The powerful beams struck the Neutrabot as it was in the atmosphere. The ship crashed, and landed in the Pacific Ocean near California. Fortunately, the Neutrabots are programmed to re-activate within seconds, so evildoers won't re-program them to evil. Arachnibolt and another team member, Diagnostic Drone, woke from the watery tomb. And crawled out of the ocean. They flew all the way to Death Valley to get the new engine core to the Primabots. Arachnibolt saw Air Razor flashing a signal to him on the ground.  
  
"Hey Air Razor!"- ARACHNIBOLT  
"Hey Arachnibolt!"-AIR RAZOR  
  
Arachnibolt and Diagnostic Drone landed on the ground with the new engine core.   
  
"I'll lead you two into our base and show you to the engine room. The only things that are working are the lights. Follow me please."- AIR RAZOR  
  
Air Razor lead them to the stairs that lead to the engine room. Then she lead them to the engine. It was now cooled down to a freezing temperature.  
  
"You see this panel? Open it up. The placement for the engine core is in the center."-AIR RAZOR.  
  
Air Razor lead the two to the placement for the engine core. Arachnibolt placed it on the core column. And tied it up to the other wires in it. Then presto! The cave was fully active again!  
  
"Thank you. Why don't you two stay here while you should get fully repaired?"-AIR RAZOR  
"No thanks. We've got another team member that'll need rescuing"- ARACHNIBOLT  
"Yes. If we don't hurry. He could be in danger!"-DIAGNOSTIC DRONE  
"So could you! You need to be in full condition to rescue your friend. Besides, he's probably in stasis mode!"-AIR RAZOR  
  
Air Razor gave Arachnibolt a warm smile. Arachnibolt smiled back. These two smiled constantly at each other for an hour. Diagnostic Drone thought they were nuts and went down to the cafeteria to get some food. Meanwhile in the Megacon base, Killtron was in her private quarters. She felt a familiar power source coming from the Neutrabot ship. She thought long and hard. She still couldn't put her finger on it!   
  
"Ugh! Why can't I figure out what that power source is! It's driving me insane! I ought to go to that ship and find out for myself!"- KILLTRON  
  
Omnicron walked in and asked her what was wrong.   
  
"Nothing! Now leave before I destroy your spark!"- KILLTRON  
"Okay okay. Just chill your circuits!"- OMNICRON  
  
Omnicron left Killtron's bedroom and proceeded down the hallway. He thought he could visit they bay and use one of the ships that's stored in there to destroy the Primabots.   
  
"If I can just fix one up! Maybe I could use it to find out some Primabot secrets! Or head back to Cybertron to get the rest of the Megacons to overpower the Primabots! Hahahaha!"- OMNICRON  
  
Omnicron heard a noise from the bay. The door was open so he could listen carefully. He heard Wormulus talking to Powersurga.  
  
"Don't you get it! There's a transformer inside the fallen Neutrabot ship. And whatever it is cand do alot of damage!"-WORMULUS  
"How do we change it's circuitry? It's a Neutrabot, remember?"-POWERSURGA  
"I know the Neutrabot in that ship was once part of this team before you joined!"-WORMULUS  
"Who is it?"-POWERSURGA  
"It's Warriocron! He used to be one of the most vile Megacons on Cybertron. Until one day when Optimal took out Warriocron's spark, and engaged a Neutrabot battery in it!"-WORMULUS  
"Hm. Even if we do get him to be a Megacon again, how do we know that he'll follow our orders?"-POWERSURGA  
"Easy, Warriocron's a pushover!"-WORMULUS  
"And..."-POWERSURGA  
"And he wants to destroy Killtron as much as we do! So he will follow our orders for sure!"-WORMULUS   
  
Omnicron kept on walking, questioning why he was picked as Killtron's general one day after her other general died. He wondered if her other general actually did die. He had to get re-assurance. So he entered Killtron's room again.  
  
"Killtron, ever since you've been wondering where you felt the familiar force. I was questioning why you picked me as your second in command. I was wondering, did your other die at all?"- OMNICRON  
"Well Omnicron, it's time for you to know the truth. Here it goes. My other general didn't die at all. He was fired. It goes like this. My first general was my life-long friend. We did everything together. Well, maybe not some things. Hehehe. Until, one day I was reformatted because of a warehouse fire. I was re-formatted to the shape you see before you! I realized I had unlimited power and I can do anything I want! So I decided to use my powers for evil! Then when my general found this out. He tried to convince to me to reconsider. I wasn't very impressed. So I kicked him out of my tower into the deep,dark, alley's of Cybertropolis. Then I never heard from him, up until now."-KILLTRON  
"Who is your first general?"-OMNICRON  
"Diagnostic Drone"-KILLTRON  
  
Omnicron looked shocked. Meanwhile, back in the Primabot base, Jettafly was just waking up from a long sleep she had the night before. She was prepared and ready to take on the day!  
  
"Ah, that was nice! Now I'm so refreshed! I think I'll go have breakfast... I mean lunch."- JETTAFLY  
  
Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Submautilus saw Diagnostic drone sitting down at the lunch table. And he tried to slag him. But Diag. Drone was too smart and moved to the left.   
  
"Stay right there Diagnostic Drone, or I'll shoot you!"- SUBMAUTILUS  
"Why did you say that Submautilus?"- DIAG. DRONE  
"Because, you're pure evil! You worked for Megatron during the Spark Wars!"- SUBMAUTILUS  
"Oh that, it was just a temporary job to pay for my rent."- DIAG. DRONE  
"But didn't you also go offline when Megatron's spark entered your shell?"-SUBMAUTILUS  
"Yes, but after the Spark Wars, I went back online. My internal memory core restored itself. When I came to, I was surrouned by a blue and green garden! Half techno-material. Half organic material. I was so shocked. Then days later I was given a job to serve as Killtron's guardian when she first came online."-DIAG. DRONE  
"That must have been a horror!"-SUBMAUTILUS  
"No, she was nice. It goes like this. When Killtron was walking home one day from elementry school, a dark figure appeared in front of us. He wanted Killtron's spark. I didn't let him have it. Instead, I downloaded the data from my CPU into the figure. I had to guess he was a transformer. When I was complete with the download, the figure disapeered. Killtron went home and told her adopted father what had happened. He rewarded me with my very own spark. Because what I did was more than expected from us diagnostic drones. Then, one day, when Killtron became president of Cybertron, she was caught in a warehouse fire. Then she automatically reformatted herself into the form you see today. She realized she had unlimited power, and wanted to use it for evil. So she tossed me out like yesterday's trash into the back alleys of Cybertropolis."- DIAG. DRONE.  
"Wow, and when you met up with Arachnibolt, you decided to become a Neutrabot?"- SUBMAUTILUS  
"Bingo"- DIAG. DRONE  
  
The Primabot alarm went off. The computers detected Megacons just outside the base. Every Primabot and Neutrabot that was able, helped defend the base. Then when Powersurga took a shot at Arachnibolt, Diagnostic Drone got in front him, taking the shot!  
  
"DIAGNOSTIC DRONE,NO!"- ARACHNIBOLT  
"Hahaha, looks like your little buddy is down for the count. And you can't shoot me because Neutrabots aren't in the war!"- WORMULUS  
"You will pay!"- ARACHNIBOLT  
"How, by medicine power! Hahaha!"- POWERSURGA  
"Computer, change identification to Primabot."-ARACHNIBOLT  
"Uh oh!"-POWERSURGA  
  
Arachnibolt changed his identification program from Neutrabot to Primabot. He thought since he was a Primabot he could fight the Megacons. Then he took a swift kick to Powersurga's face!  
  
"Ouch! Come on Wormulus. I'm getting bored, let's go back to the base"-POWERSURGA  
"Ditto."-WORMULUS  
  
In a flash of light, the two were gone. Arachnibolt nealt down to Diagnostic Drone.   
  
"Don't worry Arachnibolt. I'll join the matrix. Then when you go offline, we can meet again. For now though, it's time for a goodbye."-DIAGNOSTIC DRONE  
"No goodbye! be strong! Together, we can make it through this! You can be repaired!"- ARACHNIBOLT  
"That laser bullet that was shot was a virus. My spark is too weak to keep me on life support."-DIAGNOSTIC DRONE  
  
Diagnostic Drone went offline. Later that day, the Primabots held a funeral for him. They did the same thing the Maximals did for Dinobot. They shot Diagnostic Drone's empty shell into the sun. Meanwhile, back in the Megacon base, Killtron was coming up with a plan that'll get the third Neutrabot back to being a Megacon.  
  
"Hahaha! This is perfect. I'll just program him a new spark, and he'll be back to being a pure evil Megacon!"- KILLTRON  
  
In the bay of the Megacon base, Wormulus and Powersurga were making some sort of weapon. It has the power to detect undetectable areas.  
  
"This will help us find Optimal!"- WORMULUS  
"This will hlep us find Optimal?"- POWERSURGA  
"I know it may look small. But it has the power to even look at a cookie crumb on a planet that's billions of miles away!"-WORMULUS  
"Okay. How do we use it?"-POWERSURGA  
"We just need to hook it up to Killtron's spark! HAHAHAHA!"- WORMULUS  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
